


some things steve knows and some things steve doesn't

by silo18



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew that a war hero from 70 years ago was very rarely found cryogenically preserved in the ice, but sometimes the expectations got to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things steve knows and some things steve doesn't

Steve knew that a war hero from 70 years ago was very rarely found cryogenically preserved in the ice, but sometimes the expectations got to him. Of course, he also knew that there had been dozens of films and cartoons and god knows what else made about him, that he had been one of the bulwarks of wartime propaganda. And he knew how he was supposed to react when people came up to him, expecting him to be this wonderful war hero who could solve all the problems for everyone.

He knew Tony Stark saw him as the man his father had prioritised over him. He knew Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov found him adorable and old fashioned. He knew Thor treated everyone (bar Jane) equally and had no specific opinion. He knew Bruce Banner just tried to keep things on an even keel, for his own reasons just as much as for anyone else.

Steve knew that he was quite similar to the Captain America people saw in the films, knew that he would always at least resemble his persona. And he knew that because of the pop culture traditions around him, people would never quite treat him as though he was a real person, with feelings and needs. He knew the serum had made him into a super soldier, but he knew he hadn’t surrendered all human physical traits in that process.

What Steve didn’t know was how to cope with all the attention, how to adjust to this new life without letting everyone down. He didn’t know how not to argue with Tony, and he didn’t know that the way to solve such problems was to bring Pepper in on it. He didn’t necessarily know how solve any problems, and he certainly didn’t know what people expected him to do about things.

In the end, for all that Steve knew, there were important questions that he still hadn’t answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is more or less entirely based off the song Real by William Shatner. It's a beautiful song and with the exception of one word fits Steve Rogers perfectly.
> 
> Lyrics:  
> I have saved the world in the movies  
> So naturally there’s folks who think I must know what to know  
> But just because you’ve seen me on your TV  
> Doesn’t mean I’m any more enlightened than you
> 
> And while there’s a part of me  
> In that guy you’ve seen  
> Up there on that screen  
> I am so much more  
> And I wish I knew the things you think I do  
> I would change this world for sure  
> But I eat and sleep and breathe and bleed and feel  
> Sorry to disappoint you  
> But I’m real
> 
> I’d love to help the world and all its problems  
> But I’m an entertainer, and that’s all  
> So the next time there’s an asteroid or a natural disaster  
> I’m flattered that you thought of me  
> But I’m not the one to call
> 
> And while there’s a part of me  
> In that guy you’ve seen  
> Up there on that screen  
> I am so much more  
> And I wish I knew the things you think I do  
> I would change this world for sure  
> But I eat and sleep and breathe and bleed and feel  
> Sorry to disappoint you  
> But I’m real


End file.
